fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Hallantine
|previous affiliation= |mark location=None |occupation= White Mage Zentopian Clergymen "Blessed One" Adventurer |previous occupation= Commander of the Legion Corps |team= Unknown |previous team= Legion Corps |partner= Vincent Arsenault Sahara Patagonia (Occasionally) Camellia (Occasionally) |previous partner=None |base of operations= Zentopian Church Headquarters (Occasionally) |status=Active |relatives= Unknown Foster Parents (Deceased) |counterpart= None |magic= Sword Magic Grimoire Magic Holy Scripture Nature Magic (Minor) Transformation (Minor) Eye Magic |weapons= Tanlladwyr (全切り寂然神器の上界 (タンラダワー), Tanradawā; lit. "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven") Orna (有界知識の超絶仙丹 (オーナ), Ōna; lit. "Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge") Ichor (普偏解答 (アイコア), Aikoa; lit. "Universal Answer") Evangelium (至高神の尊敬語 (エバンゲルイウム), Ebangeruiumu; German for "Holy Book", Japanese for "Revered Words of the Supreme God") Yelsaxris (綢繆業の反転自己矛盾鎧 (イェサクソリス), Yerusakusorisu; "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma") |japanese voice= |english voice= Sean O'Connor |image gallery=Yes }} Eugene Hallantine (ユージン·ハルアンタテーン, Yūjin Haruantīn) is a young Mage that has a shitton going for him; this can be seen in many aspects of his life — either in the past or in the current time. Acting as one of Vincent Arsenault's closest friends and traveling companions, he serves as the "White Mage" (白魔道士, Shiro Madōshi) of the group — supporting the group with his various magical talents, despite being a competent battler himself; it's a role he takes pride in. For one reason or another, he tends to be referred to as Jeremiel (ジェレミエル, Jeremieru; Hebrew for "Support of God") by many individuals — most likely denoting to such a role; it's a nickname he takes a liking to, most likely because of his affiliations and background. He also one of the people in the group that acts as the "voice of reason" — often curbing Sahara and Vincent from doing anything reckless, the second being Camellia herself; in-fact, it's because of this fact that the two get along pretty well. While his background isn't explored as much, rarely talking about it — seeing how he calls it "uninteresting and will put one to sleep", all that is known is his affiliation with the — one of the many religious cults inhabiting Ishgar. Most would think that he would be a religious nutcase due to such strong ties with said cult; however, as a person gets to know and properly converse with him, they would instinctively know that he's a cut above the rest — probably the most sane religious person out there. However, that doesn't stop him from spreading his faith. In said faith, he's revered as a "Blessed One" for two reasons — the first is that he's received an Angel's Blessing, thus can access the powers that be, and the second is that he can easily & naturally wield five of the Holy Relics of Zentopian Church (セントピア教会の聖遺物, Zentopia Kyōkai no Seiibutsu), a feat that hasn't been done in ages since the faith's founding, fully understanding their individual natures and subsequentially mastering them — all within a short time span. This feat earned him the title of "King of Heavenly Treasures" (天宝の国主, Tenpō no Kokushu), making him a legend of sorts within the faith. It's also for such reasons that he's highly-valued, thus has higher standings than most of the members. For the various deeds that he's committed, he's been renown throughout the continent as one the most powerful mages it has to offer, his prowess being compared to the current generation of the Ten Wizard Saints; this is seen with the various titles that he inherits throughout his lifetime. Such titles would include "White Paladin of the Holy Church" (聖教会の白義侠の士, Seikyōkai no Hakugikyounoshi) — denoting to his use of light-based magic and his allegiance to the church, and "Black Purger" (黒殺害者, Kuro Satsugaisha) — able to combat Black Arts users, Demons, and Dark Mages with strict ease, using his magic and other talents on the most effective & possible way to gain victory over his nemeses. He's often challenged by a variety of mages, some of whom practice various forms of Lost Magic; amongst them include the likes of Vincent and Sahara — two people he eventually becomes close friends with. Considered to be his noticeable aspect, he's known to be a kind individual willing to help those around him; he believes that it's his duty to help those in need — the sole reason why he was born, something that's considered to be an important virtue in the Zentopian Church. This conviction has led him to solve a myriad of problem that he encounters, either personal or on a much larger-scale. When combined with his role as a "supporter", he's often referred to as "Upholder of Man's Strife" (人間闘争の持参人, Ningen Tōsō no Jisannin) — a title that holds deep meaning, despite being contradictory in name. However, such an ideology has been known to have an immense burden on him at times, something gets him chastised mainly by Sahara Patagonia — who worries that such a thing will eventually destroy him as an individual. In summary... he's a very special snowflake, more so than anyone can comprehend. Unless you wanna get messed up in worst manner, don't fuck with him! Not him or anything else he gives a shit about; it's one lesson you'll learn the hard way. Remember kids, looks can be deceiving! Appearance Personality History Equipment Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church (セントピア教会の聖遺物, Zentopia Kyōkai no Seiibutsu): :Tanlladwyr (全切り寂然神器の上界 (タンラダワー), Tanradawā; lit. "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven"): :Orna (有界知識の超絶仙丹 (オーナ), Ōna; lit. "Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge"): :Ichor (普偏解答 (アイコア), Aikoa; lit. "Universal Answer"): :Evangelium (至高神の尊敬語 (エバンゲルイウム), Ebangeruiumu; German for "Holy Book", Japanese for "Revered Words of the Supreme God"): :Yelsaxris (綢繆業の反転自己矛盾鎧 (イェサクソリス), Yerusakusorisu; "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma"): Synopsis Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Vast Quantity of Holy Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Sword Magic Rupture Magic Grimoire Magic White Magic Holy Scripture Nature Magic Eye Magic Transformation Angel's Blessing Other Skills Quotes *''""'' — Eugene's signature battle catchphrase. *''""'' — A younger Eugene contemplating on the weight of his future responsibilities. *''""'' — Eugene praying for the well-beings of his loved ones to his "God". *''""'' — Eugene's opinion on the state of world affairs, looking at it from a certain perspective. *''""'' — Something that's common, Eugene comically boasting about his status as a "White Mage" to his teammates, stating his importance. Trivia *He's based off of the male Robin from the Super Smash Bros. series. :*To some extent, he's also modeled after Faust from the Korean webtoon, Soul Cartel — most likely in his affiliation with the divine and his vast intellect, two aspects displayed on various occasions; it's especially reflected in his combat style. It's also seen in the weapons he uses, some of which are based on the Objects of God from said web series. *His birthday is on the same day as the Assumption of the Virgin Mother — a special day in the Catholic religion; this plays on the religious-theme that the author has set up for him. *Funnily enough, the author thinks that Eugene is a "True Mage" version of Joshua Rabbitfoot; while the two characters have similar traits, Eugene embodies the aspect of an actual Mage, while Joshua embodies the aspect of an actual Adventurer. *The author notes that the only reason why Eugene was created because he needed a "White Mage" for his small group that he created during the activity of this year's DSR. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother because it would be extra work on his part. :*It should be noted that the author also wants to try to expand on a few ideas — specifically ones that are not explained or recently came up in canon. This makes him similar to Sahara Patagonia in such a regard, as she had similar purposes. ::*Also, he was slated to have some form of Lost Magic, but was decided against it. This is due to the author thinking that he can be powerful without such a "crutch", leading to the magic that he currently possesses. This makes him similar to Vincent Arsenault in that regard. *Eugene's theme song is "It's My Turn" by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams, according to the author; he notes that it's rather fitting, as the lyrics of said song matches his background & his reason for fighting. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Light Magic User Category:Adventurer Category:Under Construction Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Healing Mage Category:Zentopia Church Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Green Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Eye Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage